Training Day
by futureauthor13
Summary: One Shot. Megamind decides that he needs to know how to fight to become a better hero. But as he goes through his own special training, he just ends up reminding his friends and himself that he's the perfect choice to be the hero.


**OMG! FIRST MM FANFIC IN LIKE TWO WEEKS! Stupid writers block hit me again, and after managing to write two DBZ oneshots, nothing! But then, I was sitting in my bed surfing the web and BAM! Fanfic idea! Now I know how Megs feels when he gets an idea, lol. So, enjoy!**

"Minion?"

The fish sidekick had been folding laundry when he heard his master's voice from behind him. He turned his fish body around and looked at his Megamind. "Yes Sir?" Minion asked, "Do you need something?"

"Well, I need some advice," said Megamind, "of sorts."

An idea of what this question would be about instantly appeared in Minion's mind, but he didn't say anything for fear of embarrassing his friend. This conversation may be embarrassing enough already. "Well, I'm listening Sir."

"Do you think I need, hero training?"

The fish blinked. "Pardon, Sir?"

"Hero training," Megamind repeated. He had been thinking about this for a couple weeks. Really, the only thing he had to defend himself with was his De-Gun. Images of him punching Tighten (and failing) and fighting the Mega Megamind (and failing until he brought in the Spieder-Bot) flashed in his head.

"Oh, that's all," Minion said under his breath, relieved.

Megamind raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? What did you think I was going to ask about?"

"Nothing," Minion said quickly. He coughed once to clear the air. "Anyway Sir, I thought we discussed this. You're not Metroman, you're you. You use your brilliant inventions and brain to win the battles, not big muscles and superpowers."

"I know Minion, and I'm not saying I want to be like Metro Man," said Megamind, "But you know I always like to have a backup plan, but as a hero I have no backup plan!"

"I'm sorry, but you've lost me Sir," said Minion. Megamind sighed.

"Okay, just imagine this _sein-nario, _I'm fighting your average supervillain, and my gun gets knocked out of my hand or destroyed. All my inventions and brainbots are, for one reason or another, are disabled or broken. What then Minion?"

"Well then, I would come in and help you," Minion said with a smile. That was another thing they had that Metro Man didn't: Teamwork. While his brain was significally smaller than his master's, two heads were still better than one."

Megamind smilled back at his friend. "I know you would, but what if you're hurt or are all the way across town. Even if you drive at maximum speed or have the brainbots carry you, it would take at least five minutes." Minion couldn't help but shake his head a little. That was Megamind for you, always thinking of every possible out come. It was both smart thinking and a little annoying at times.

"I need to learn how to fight," said Megamind, "I mean, you saw how I couldn't even punch Tighten without hurting my hand."

"But his jaw was practically made of steel at the time," Minion added.

"Well yeah, but still," said Megamind, "I need to at least know the basics so I can defend myself until I can think of a plan or you come in."

His master did have a point. "Well, how are you going to learn, Sir?" Minion asked. Neither of them had a lot of skills in fighting.

"I'm still thinking that over," said Megamind.

"Well, perhaps we could ask Music Man," Minion suggested.

"He probably won't want to," replied Megamind. Music Man had made it very clear he was retired, and didn't want that life anymore. That and, if they were 'friends' now, he wasn't going to start this friendship by asking for favors.

"Or maybe you could take a class at the Metro City YMCA," Minion suggested. Another good idea, but he didn't like the idea of being in any kind of class, it just brought up bad memories. Besides, what hero takes a defense class with the people he's supposed to be defending? No, that wouldn't work at all. But there had to be something...

"Hello?"

Megamind's face instantly brightened at the sound of the voice. "Roxanne?" he looked around, "Where are you?"

"Somewhere between your Laser Gun of Doom and your incomplete Typhoon Cheese maker."

"Got it!" Megamind instantly knew where she was, thanks to his photographic memory. He and Minion easily walked over and found Roxanne.

"I think I went through the back entrance, and got lost trying to get through all your inventions," said Roxanne.

"Sorry, we just got everything back from the Evil Lair Yard Sale, and we haven't gotten a chance to _orgun-ize," _Megamind appologized.

"It's fine Megs," said Roxanne, "I'm surprised you guys can find your way through this mess. With all these inventions and giant ray guns, it almost feels like a maze."

"Yes, I did have a lot of rayguns didn't I..." Megamind then stood up, his eyes wide. "Wait, Roxanne what did you say?"

"That with all this stuff in here it almost feels like a maze?" Roxanne repeated. Megamind smiled.

"That's it! That's how I can train!" He hugged Roxanne and spun her in the air. "Roxanne, you're the greatest!" He then let her go, and ran towards his idea room, stopping after a few steps and sheepishly turning around. "Um, I..."

Roxanne chuckled a little. "Go on and plan, you can make it up to me tomorrow." Megamind smiled, thanked her, and then ran to his idea wall and sketch pad to begin planning. Roxanne rolled her eyes a little. "When he gets an idea, it hits him hard doesn't it?"

"Yes," said Minion, "in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I have to make him go to bed tonight, again. Now Ms. Ritchi, would you like something to eat? There's some leftover chocolate cake and milk in the fridge."

"Only if it's your cooking," said Roxanne. Minion smiled and led the brunette reporter to the kitchen, leaving their blue friend to work in peace.

()()()()()()()()

"You built all of this in one day!"

"Well, technically it was one day, four hours and twenty three minutes," said Megamind. After planning and building half the maze, he was made to go to bed. After three hours (which was the minimum of sleep his species needed), he woke up and finished the rest.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed," said Roxanne, looking at the several screens that showed the maze. The maze itself was in an empty room on the second floor. It had several traps and obstacles Megamind had to get through, with the maze ending at a platform with a chair on it.

"Thank you," said Megamind, "Now I have something to ask you." He looked down at the ground, sheepishly. "Um, this is a little awkward, but will you be the kidnapped victim at the end of the maze."

Roxanne just looked at him. "I can totally understand if you don't want to, I can get Minion to do it, he has a wig he can wear for the role." Minion gave the blue hero a small glare but didn't say anything.

The brunette smiled. "I'll be your kidnapping victim," said Roxanne, "but only so I can save Minion from having to do it." Megamind thanked her and then called on one of his brainbots. The pink one flew next to Roxanne, and carefully grabbed her shoulders and carried her above the maze and placing her in the chair on the platform. The kidnapping chair had been replaced with Megamind's spinning desk chair.

"Well, this chair is more comfortable than my normal chair," said Roxanne, relaxing in the chair without any rope to chafe her wrists.

"Well this isn't a kidnapping, is it?" Megamind replied.

"I don't think it ever was," said Roxanne, considering the fact that even when Megamind was kidnapping her on purpose, she never stayed longer than a few hours and was never hurt, "more like minor annoyances."

"Minor?" Megamind said, pretending to be offended, "Ms. Ritchi, again you insult me." The two laughed a little before Minion spoke up.

"Um, Sir, perhaps we should..." Minion said, reminding his master.

"Oh! Right!" Megamind took out his de-gun, and placed it in a tube similar to ones at the banks that you use to deposit checks. He then walked up to the starting line. "Ready Minion!"

"Okay Sir," said Minion, pressing a few buttons, "And...go!"

The metal doors opened, and Megamind ran into the metal maze. Roxanne and Minion were able to watch from the monitors. After a few turns, Megamind arrived at the first obstacle.

In this room, there were several brawn bots, and his de gun was all the way at the end of the room. This room was designed to practice defending and dodging. He had to dodge all of the Brawn bots attacks and reach his de gun to get past the room.

Acting quickly, Megamind ran into the room and two Brawn bots ran after him. He was expertly able to dodge most of their attacks, but there were a couple close calls. He would mostly just duck under their arms or trick them by pretending to go one way and then going another to get past them. By the time he reached the last one, there were even a couple tears in his suit. But he was successfully able to get past the last brawnbot. As soon as he touched his de gun, the brawn bots went into hibernation mode, and the metal doors opened.

"Okay," Megamind said to himself as he ran, "Next room should be the Laser Target Room, piece of cake." He was already an expert on shooting, so it should be eas... Megamind yelped as the floor disappeared from under him and he slid down to the bottom of a pit.

"Oops," said the blue alien, "guess I took the wrong way." He had fallen into one of his traps. The trap was a pit, with a ten foot rock wall to use to get out. This trap would have him use his climbing skills. But it wasn't going to be easy to climb, because with him in the pit was several brainbots, all in play mode.

Running past the brainbots, Megamind got onto the rock wall and started climbing. But he was only one foot off the ground when a brainbot grabbed his cape and pulled him to the ground.

Megamind had to think for a minute. He didn't have a wrench to distract the brainbots with, what could he... Wait! He quickly took off his spiky shoulder pads and untied his cape. Good thing he already had several spare capes. "Hey, brainbots!" The bots looked over at their daddy. He was holding his cape up like a bullfighter. "Playtime!"

The bots sped towards the cape, and Megamind quickly moved it out of the way. While the bots were momentarily dazed, Megamind covered them with the cape and got back onto the rock wall. By the time the brainbots got themselves untangled from the cape (and themselves), Megamind was already out of the pit.

Minion and Roxanne smiled at the blue hero. Even though this maze was made to test his physical skills, it was nice to see he was still using his brain.

The next room had a robot Roxanne had never seen before. He was shiny and tall, almost human like. It also only had one arm, and in that arm was a thin sword. "It's a Fencing Bot," said Roxanne. Minion nodded.

Megamind, smiling, grabbed the sabre from the wall, and began to duel with the robot. He had always liked fencing ever since he saw it on the olympics on the tv in his old prison cell. It was a sort of hobby for him, just like inventing. "Parry! Thrust! Parry! Riposte! and Thrust!" Megamind said, throughly enjoying himself. In no time at all, Megamind tapped the Fencing Bot on the chest, winning the duel. He placed the sabre back on the wall, and then ran to the next room.

"This is the last obstacle," Minion said to Roxanne. Both of their eyes were glued to the screen.

Megamind ran into the room, the doors closing behind him. The metal room was empty and quiet, but not for long. "Battle System Now Activated," said a computer voice. From a light in the ceiling, a holographic figure appeared in front of Megamind.

"Is that," Roxanne said in disbelief, "Hal?"

"We call him The HoloTighten," said Minion.

In this room, Megamind had to land a certain amount of punches on the HoloTighten. When ever he landed a punch, the HoloTighten would lose a bit of energy. But when ever Megamind got hit, he would recieve a small electric shock. Nothing too dangerous, but it still hurt. Megamind put on the gloves that would allow him to actually hit the hologram, and got in a fighting position. The HoloTighten smiled and did the same.

With his first punch, Megamind was successfully able to hit the HT. But, since the HT was smarter than the original Tighten, the TH dodged and hit Megamind square in the chest. The blue hero tried to catch his breath, but the HT just kept hitting. Megamind had to take a couple steps back, the small amount of electricity combined with his fatigue was starting to affect him.

Roxanne watched from her chair. "Come on Megs," she said to the monitor screen, "We both know you can do this."

The HT launched a punch right at Megamind's head, but before it could hit it's target, Megamind raised his arm, and blocked it. With his other hand, he punched HT right in the gut. Smiling, Megamind took advantage of the dazed hologram and did about seven or eight quick jabs right on it's chest.

The HT was starting to show signs of losing energy. It launched a few attacks of its own, but only managed to hit Megamind once. The tables were slowly starting to turn, with Megamind slowly dominating the HT.

The hologram still put up a good fight, but thanks to Megamind's dodging skills and quick jabs, it quickly went to having only one bar of energy left. "Well," said Megamind with a smile, "this has been fun, but I've got a date to get to." And with that, he finished off the HT with an uppercut.

"Battle System Defeated." The HT disappeared, and the metal doors opened, leading to a flight of stairs that went up to the platform where Minion and Roxanne were. There was a set of lasers activated on the staircase, but Megamind was easily able to disable them.

"Great job Sir!" said Minion, handing his master a glass of water that he quickly drank.

"You were awesome, Megs," Roxanne praised, "really, I don't know why you said you needed training."

"I agree Sir," said Minion, "most of the obstacles you barely had any problems with."

"Really?" Megamind said. Minion pointed at the screens, which were showing recaps of his training. "Wow," said the alien, "I guess I didn't need as much training as I thought."

"I told you," said Minion.

"Well, I guess now I have something to use for practice," said Megamind. He then looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Now Ms. Ritchi," he said, using his old nickname for her, "I believe I promised you a date."

"Well, I was thinking before that," said Roxanne, "you could have one more fight." Megamind and Minion both looked at her, confused.

"With who?" Megamind asked.

"Me," Roxanne answered.

"You?" The heroes asked in disbelief.

"I've been taking self defense classes," said Roxanne, "for almost two years in fact."

"Why haven't you told us?" Megamind asked, "Or showed us for that matter."

"Well, it didn't really seem that important to share," said Roxanne, "and as for showing, it's hard to defend yourself when someone sneaks up on you and sprays you with knock out spray before you even know what's going on."

"Right," said Minion, "sorry Ms. Ritchi." Roxanne gave him a smile to let him know that it was okay.

"Well, I guess we could fight," said Megamind, still a little unsure, "but anytime you want to stop or want me to back down, just tell me okay?"

"Right," said Roxanne, smirking. She got into a sparring position, and Megamind did the same (though he had to try and mirror Roxanne since he didn't as much experience with sparring as he did with just punching and fighting, and he didn't even have a lot of experience in that!)

"Ready?" Roxanne asked. Megamind nodded, and the fight started.

Roxanne quickly hit Megamind in the shoulder, and then in the arm. When ever Megamind tried to attack, she would quickly block and then hit. She then kicked him in the leg, making him take a couple steps back. After a few more quick hits and kicks to the legs, arms and shoulders, Megamind called Time Out.

"I think it's clear who's going to win this fight," said Megamind.

"You need to straighten your arm just a little bit more," said Roxanne. To show him what she meant, she took his arm, and put it in the right position (making Megamind blush a little at the same time).

"P-perhaps you can teach me what you know," said Megamind, "if you don't mind."

"Not at all," replied Roxanne, "but maybe you should rest for a while."

"Right, of course," said Megamind, "besides, we still have our date to go on. What were you planning anyway?"

"That maybe the three of us could go to a movie," replied Roxanne.

"A movie sound good," said Megamind, with Minion agreeing. And so with that, the three walked to the invisible car, and drove towards the theater.

"What movies are out?" Minion asked.

"I think there's an action movie and a comedy out," replied Roxanne.

"I've had enough action for one day," Megamind joked, "so maybe we should see the comedy."

"Comedy it is," said Roxanne with a smile.

Megamind smiled back and then relaxed in his seat. He still had a lot to learn, and would probably have more obstacles to overcome as the hero than he had as the villain, but he knew with hard work, he would become a great hero.

**Phew! That was fun. Sorry if the action was poor or if it didn't seem like I knew what I was talking about. I don't taking any fighting classes, so all the info I know about it is from online research and DBZ. But I tried my best, and I hope it turned out well. Please review/comment, and if you'll excuse me, I need to go get breakfast.**


End file.
